


Patch me up & make me yours

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friendship, Hurt Sherlock, Love, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would like to gift this story to ImpishTubist, cause she brought Victor into my life. And it's just wonderful.<br/>It's written in German, cause it's my native language and I'm a bit afraid to write in English ...<br/>And it's written out of Sherlock's Point of View.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Patch me up & make me yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts).



> I would like to gift this story to ImpishTubist, cause she brought Victor into my life. And it's just wonderful.  
> It's written in German, cause it's my native language and I'm a bit afraid to write in English ...  
> And it's written out of Sherlock's Point of View.

**=*= Patch me up and make me yours =*=**

 

Eigentlich hatte ich der jungen Frau nur helfen wollen, als sie von drei Kerlen bedrängt worden war. Ich hatte definitiv nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie mich gleich verprügeln würden.

Ich hatte zwar auch gut ausgeteilt, allerdings war ein Verhältnis von Drei zu Einem nach wie vor unfair und äußerst unausgeglichen. Auch mit den Griffen und Tricks die mir Victor gezeigt hatte, war es schwer gewesen, dagegen anzukommen. Aber die Drei sahen mit Sicherheit genauso schlimm aus wie ich. Immerhin konnte man noch kratzen und beißen, wenn gar nichts anderes mehr half.

Und nun stand ich vor Victors Zimmertür, denn die junge Frau hatte darauf bestanden, mich nach Hause zu bringen. Aber zu Hause war für mich im Moment das Wohnheim der Universität und die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich bei meinem Freund.

Ich klopfte mit dem Fuß gegen die Tür, weil meine linke Hand ziemlich weh tat und ich sie mit der rechten stützten musste. Ich war ungeduldig, denn die Anderen hier im Wohnheim brauchten mich jetzt nicht so sehen. Ich genoss bereits den Ruf eines Sonderlings und den musste ich jetzt nicht gerade ausbauen.

Ich wollte gerade noch einmal gegen die Türe treten, als sie von einem missmutig dreinblickenden Victor geöffnet wurde. Die rotbraunen Locken hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht und mit einer Hand wischte er sie nun ein wenig bei Seite.

„Sherlock … was machst du hier?“

Victor hatte mich noch nicht wirklich eines Blickes gewürdigt. Aber wer würde denn sonst mitten in der Nacht vor seiner Türe stehen.

„Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich,“ antwortete ich trocken.

Nun sah Victor auf und sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Heilige Maria Mutter Gottes! Was ist passiert?“

Hätte es nicht so verdammt wehgetan, hätte ich bestimmt meine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen.

„Ich habe versucht einer jungen Frau zu helfen und wurde verprügelt.“

Victor schüttelte den Kopf und machten einen Schritt zur Seite, um mich einzulassen. Ich zögerte noch einen Moment, ehe ich ins Zimmer humpelte. Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, dass Victor erneut den Kopf schüttelte, als er die Tür schloss und mir dann folgte.

„Setz dich aufs Bett Sherlock,“ sagte Victor mit ruhiger Stimme, ehe er sich auf den Boden kniete und einen Verbandskasten unter dem Bett hervorzog.

Er spielte in der Universitätsmannschaft Polo und da kam es manchmal zu kleineren Verletzungen, sodass er sich mit dem Nötigsten ausgestattet hatte. Victor öffnete den kleinen Koffer und nahm als erstes eine Flasche heraus, ehe sein Blick noch einmal auf mein Gesicht glitt. Victor verzog das Gesicht, ehe er erneut den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich hol schnell einen Waschlappen. Beweg dich nicht von der Stelle!“

Wohin hätte ich denn bitte schön gehen sollen? Ich konnte nirgends hin, niemand außer Victor würde mir helfen. Ich schälte mich mühsam aus meiner Jacke und hängte sie über den Stuhl des Schreibtisches, ehe ich mich wieder auf das Bett sinken ließ. Ich war so müde und ausgelaugt, dass ich sogar kurz meine Augen schloss.

Eigentlich hatte ich mir nur noch ein Buch aus der Bibliothek holen wollen, um meine Studien heute Nacht fortsetzen zu können, aber daran war jetzt wohl nicht mehr zu denken.

Als sich etwas Feuchtes an meine Wange legte, öffnete ich meine Augen wieder. Victor bewegte den Waschlappen vorsichtig über mein zerschundenes Gesicht, reinigte es vom verkrusteten Blut und erfrischte mich auch ein wenig. An meiner Lippe machte Victor kurz halt, glitt mit seinem Daumen über die aufgeplatzte Stelle und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. Ich gab einen schmerzerfüllten Laut von mir und Victor ließ wieder von meinen Lippen ab.

Der Ältere kniete nun vor mir auf dem Boden, nahm vorsichtig mein geschwollenes Handgelenk in die Finger und legte eine Kühlkompresse darauf, ehe er sich die verletzten Knöchel der anderen Hand ansah. Vorsichtig glitt er mit den Fingerspitzen darüber und erneut sog ich scharf die Luft ein. Doch mein Blick wurde gleich sanfter, als Victor einen kleinen Kuss an der Stelle platzierte.

„Du hast dir das Handgelenk geprellt und deine ganzen Knöchel sind offen,“ kommentierte Victor das Offensichtliche. „Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie die Anderen aussehen, die sich mit dir angelegt haben.“

Er schnappte sich eine der Bandagen aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Koffer und nachdem er die Kühlkompresse bei Seite gelegt hatte, verband er mein Handgelenk. Er machte es nicht zu straff, damit die Durchblutung nicht unterbrochen wurde, aber fest genug, um dem Gelenk ein wenig Stabilität zu geben. Dann stand Victor auf und begann mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Bei den blauen Flecken auf meiner Seite schüttelte er de Kopf, sagte aber nichts. Er half mir, es auszuziehen, ehe er es auf einen nahen Stuhl schmiss. Danach half er mir auch noch aus meiner Hose, bis ich nur noch in Shorts auf seinem Bett saß.

„Leg dich hin, Sherlock. Du bist ganz blass.“

Ich folgte den Anweisungen Victors und legte mich in die weichen Kissen, streckte meine Füße unter die warme Decke, ehe ich wieder meine Augen schloss. Ich hörte Victor ein wenig in seinem Schrank kramen, ehe sich die Matratze ein wenig bewegte und der Ältere zu mir ins Bett kletterte.

Er dirigierte mich noch einmal in eine sitzende Position und half mir in ein T-Shirt, ehe er meinen Kopf auf seinen Oberschenkel legte. Ich hatte meine Augen wieder geöffnet und folgte nun wieder jeder von Victors Bewegungen. Wie er einen Wattebausch mit Desinfektionsmittel tränkte und ihn dann vorsichtig auf die kleinen Wunden meines Gesichtes tupfte und über die Knöchel.

Missmutig verzog ich mein Gesicht, doch Victor war unnachgiebig und tupfte sogar ein wenig davon auf meine Lippe. Es brannte wie Feuer an der offenen Stelle und ich schnaubte durch die Nase.

„Sei kein Kind Sherlock. Du willst doch nicht, dass es sich entzündet oder?“

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Als ob sich das entzünden würde! Es war doch viel zu klein und außerdem war es auch nur halb so wild.

„Nein ...“ gab ich schließlich kleinlaut zur Antwort.

Victor warf den Wattebausch in den Mülleimer. Er traf sogar. Danach glitt eine seiner Hände in mein dichtes Haar und strich es mir sanft aus dem Gesicht. Ich hätte mich in Victors blauen Augen verlieren können. Die Farben konnten je nach Stimmung sehr stark variieren. Von eisblau über ein dunkles graublau bis hin zu einem äußerst dunklen Ton, den vermutlich nur ich kannte.

Victor beugte sich zu mir nach unten und küsste sanft meine Stirn, ehe er die Decke ein wenig über mich zog, damit mir nicht kalt wurde.

„Schlaf Sherlock.“

Ich hob meinen Kopf ein wenig und Victor wusste genau, was das bedeutete. Also arrangierte er sich selbst ein wenig auf dem Bett, ehe ich in seine Arme glitt. Ich war noch nie ein großer Mann von Worten gewesen und meine stillen Gesten ließen oft mehr erahnen, als die wenigen Sätze, die ich sprach. Und im letzten Jahr hatte Victor gelernt, aus meinen Handlungen zu lesen.

Der Ältere griff hinter such und schaltete das Licht aus, während ich mich in seine Umarmung schmiegte. Ich mochte es, der kleine Löffel zu sein und mein Rücken schmiegte sich eng an Victors Brust. Der Arm des Älteren schlang sich um meinen Bauch und hielt mich fest an meinem Platz, sodass ich ihm nicht entkommen konnte. Unsere Beine verwoben sich wie von selbst miteinander und nach wenigen Minuten war ich auch schon am einschlafen.

Victor gab mir einen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf, ehe er sein Gesicht in meinem Nacken vergrub und ebenfalls versuchte ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen.

 

**=*=**

 

Ich wurde durch ein beklemmendes Gefühl in meiner Brust geweckt. Im ersten Moment konnte ich es nicht wirklich zuordnen. Woher es kam? Und warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Ich versuchte mich ein wenig zu drehen.

Da wurde mir langsam bewusst, dass ich ja bei Victor war und der Druck von dessen Armen stammte, welche um meine Brust geschlungen waren. Ich versuchte mich aus der Umarmung des Älteren zu lösen, was aber nur zum Gegenteil führte.

Victor schmiegte sich noch enger an mich, vergrub sein Gesicht an meinen Nacken und schlief ungestört weiter. Für mich war es allerdings nicht ganz so einfach, denn nun bohrte sich auch noch seine Morgenlatte in meinem Oberschenkel.

So konnte ich auf keinen Fall weiterschlafen. Schon gar nicht, wenn Victor sich immer mehr an mich drückte und er dieses … Gefühl gar nicht mehr los wurde.

Vorsichtig drehte ich mich nun auf die Seite, wobei ich schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog. Die Prügelei war wirklich eine dumme Idee gewesen und ich würde mich morgen kein Stück bewegen können. Aber es war immerhin Wochenende und ich konnte die meiste Zeit in meinem Zimmer verbringen. Oder vielleicht durfte ich ja auch bei Victor bleiben. Mein Freund hatte bestimmt nichts dagegen.

Als ich wieder einigermaßen gemütlich lag, stupste ich Victor vorsichtig in die Schulter, um ihn zu wecken. Doch beim ersten Mal bewegte sich der Größere kein Stückchen. Also versuchte ich es noch einmal, nahm ein wenig mehr Kraft.

Doch das Victor nicht so reagieren würde, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte, war mir klar gewesen. Er war so durchschaubar. Denn anstatt seine Augen zu öffnen und zu fragen, was los war, drückte er mich nun wieder an sich. Seine harte Erregung presste nun gegen meinen Schoß und Victor brachte mich somit leise zum stöhnen.

Es war wirklich nicht so, dass mich diese Situation kalt ließ, aber eigentlich hatte ich jetzt schlafen und mich nicht mit meinem Freund vergnügen wollen.

Aber ausgerechnet das Stöhnen schien es zu sein, was Victor endgültig aus dem Land der Träume holte. Seine Augenlider flatterten einen Moment, ehe er sein Gesicht an meines drückte, seine Lippen langsam auf meine presste.

Ich hatte mich noch ein wenig wehren wollen, doch ich sehnte mich so sehr nach Victors Nähe und Geborgenheit, dass ich es geschehen ließ. Meine verletzte Hand lag zwischen unseren Körpern, während meine freie Hand langsam über den Rücken des Älteren wanderte.

Hatte ich mich gerade noch mühsam auf die Seite gedreht, so wurde ich nun ohne größere Schwierigkeiten von Victor auf den Rücken gedreht.

Victor stützte sich links und rechts von mir mit seinen Armen ab, während ich meine Beine um die Hüfte des Älteren schlang. Unser Kuss gewann an Tiefe, langsam kamen unsere Zungen ins Spiel und Victor bewegte seinen Unterleib gegen meinen. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen löste ich mich von meinem Freund. Der Ältere leckte nun über meine Unterlippe, was mich leise wimmern ließ.

„Was ist los Sherlock?“ fragte er mit dieser unglaublich tiefen Stimme, die mir stets eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

„Du … hast mich sehr fest im Arm gehalten …“

„Du bist doch sonst so ein Schmusetiger. Hat es dir wehgetan?“

Victors Blick glitt kurz an mir nach unten, inspizierte die sichtbaren Schrammen noch einmal, ehe er sein Gesicht an meiner Halsbeuge vergrub und dort leichte Küsse platzierte.

„Nein … aber … du hattest ein Problem. Und, naja, es hat sich halt sehr stark bemerkbar gemacht,“ versuchte ich mich zu erklären.

Victor lächelte gegen meinen Nacken, ehe er sich ein wenig festsaugte. Auf einen blauen Fleck mehr oder weniger kam es nun auch nicht mehr drauf an. Und er liebte es, mich wegen meiner Unsicherheit ihm gegenüber zu tritzen.

„Armer Sherlock, du musst immer mit meiner Lust kämpfen. Aber ich kann dir sagen, meine Morgenlatte ist nichts weiter. Die stört mich nicht, die stört dich nicht. Und wir schlafen jetzt einfach noch ein paar Stunden und dann genießen wir das Wochenende zusammen, okay?“

Victors Lippen legten sich wieder sanft auf meine, während er wieder an meine Seite glitt. Unser Beine blieben ineinander verschlungen und er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen meine Schulter, sein Arm blieb über meiner Mitte liegen und kurze Zeit später spürte ich wieder seinen ruhigen Atem an meinem Nacken.

Meine Hand legte sich über seine und ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig in Victors Richtung, berührte mit meinen Lippen sanft seine Stirn. Zwar war er eigentlich ein wenig größer als ich, doch so wie er sich gerade arrangiert hatte, machte mir diese Geste leicht. Auch ich schloss meine Augen wieder und schlief ein.

 

**=*=**

 

Einige Stunden später wurde ich durch sanfte Geräusche geweckt, die an mein Ohr drangen. Ich lag allein im Bett, Victors Seite war auch schon ein wenig ausgekühlt. Dennoch drehte ich mich ein wenig, wobei meine Muskeln mit aller Macht dagegen protestierten und vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem Kissen.

Vor der Tür war das ständige Geräusch der kommenden und gehenden Studenten zu hören. Und als ich den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte, drehte ich meinen Kopf ein wenig, nur um zu sehen, wie Victor mit einer Tasche in der Hand zurück kam. Er trug eine ausgewaschene Jeans, ein enges graues Shirt und darüber eine Lederjacke.

Als er bemerkte, dass ich wach war, schenkte er mir ein Lächeln und kam zum Bett herüber. Er beugte sich zu mir herunter und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf meine Wange. Seine Hand fuhr durch meine Locken und schob sie ein wenig bei Seite, um mein Gesicht besser sehen zu können. Victor verzog kurz das Gesicht.

„Was ist in der Tüte?“ fragte ich, um ihn von den Blessuren abzulenken.

Er hatte sie beim betreten des kleinen Zimmers auf seinen Schreibtisch gestellt und er kehrte nun dorthin zurück, um sie zu entpacken.

„Unser verspätetes Frühstück. Ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht lieber hier bleiben würdest, als nach draußen zu gehen. Also hab ich uns ein wenig was zu essen besorgt und Kaffee.“

Victor hatte Recht. Mir war es wirklich lieber, wenn ich bis Sonntag Abend sein Zimmer nicht verlassen brauchte. Ich drehte mich zurück auf den Rücken und atmete tief ein und aus. Meine Rippen taten höllisch weh und ich fühlte mich dreckig.

„Victor?“

Mein Freund drehte sich fragend zu mir um.

„Was ist Sherlock? Hast du Schmerzen?“

Ich nickte, aber das war es nicht, was ich eigentlich damit bezwecken wollte.

„Kann ich duschen gehen?“ Victor setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als ich noch anfügte „Mit dir?“

Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Älteren und er kam zurück zu mir. Kaffee und Frühstück konnten auch noch eine halbe Stunde lang warten. Aber eine Dusche würde ich nun wirklich sehr begrüßen.

Victor befreite sich noch aus seiner Lederjacke, ehe er mir auf die Beine half und wir gemeinsam in seinem kleinen Badezimmer verschwanden.

 

Mein Freund schaltete das Wasser in der Dusche an, damit es warm werden konnte, ehe er sich mit geschickten Bewegungen auszog. Ich stand etwas verloren im Raum. Victor hatte mir den Rücken zugedreht und ich konnte jeden Muskel dort beobachten, wie er sich anspannte oder entspannte bei seinen Bewegungen. Es war ein Schauspiel, dass ich den ganzen Tag über hätte genießen können und dem ich auch nie müde wurde.

Als Victor sich ausgezogen hatte, drehte er sich zu mir um. Ich hatte noch nicht einen Finger gerührt und trug noch immer meine Shorts und das Shirt, welches er mir geliehen hatte. Er kam zu mir herüber und schob das Shirt über meinen Oberkörper nach oben. Ich hob meine Arme an, sodass er es mir über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Seine warmen Hände glitten langsam über meinen Oberkörper, inspizierten die blauen Flecken, die nun mehr als deutlich gegen meine blasse Haut hervorstachen.

Meine Shorts schob ich selbst von den Hüften, ehe ich Victor unter das warme Wasser der Dusche folgte. Ein wohliges Seufzen entkam meinen Lippen, als das Wasser begann über meine Haut zu laufen.

Victors Körper war dicht an meinen gepresst, denn eigentlich war die Dusche für zwei Personen viel zu klein. Die ersten Minuten genossen wir Beide das wärmende und entspannende Gefühl, ehe mein Freund das Duschgel nahm und es sanft über meinen Körper verteilte. Er massierte das Gel in meine Haut, nahm jedoch Rücksicht auf die Blessuren. Dort strichen seine Finger federleicht über meine Haut und ich konnte ein leises Wimmern nicht unterdrücken. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, als ich Victors große Hand an meiner Wange spürte und ich lehnte mich in die Berührung, drückte mich nun gegen den Körper des Größeren, schlang meine Arme um seinen Oberkörper und küsste ihn verlangend.

Victors Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, doch das verging ihm schnell, als ich meine Hüften gegen seine bewegte und er stöhnte leise in den Kuss. Er hatte sich letzte Nacht so gut um mich gekümmert und irgendwie hatte ich das Bedürfnis, ihm etwas zurückzugeben. Und er hatte mit seiner Aussage, dass ich immer mit seiner Lust zu kämpfen hatte, nicht Recht. Wenn ich es nicht wollte, die Berührungen, die Küsse, den Sex, dann würde ich es auch nicht tun.

Die freie Hand Victors glitt meinen Körper nach unten, legte sich an meinen Hintern, ehe er noch ein Stückchen nach unten glitt und mein Bein anhob, mich somit noch enger an ihn presste. Durch das Wasser glitten unsere Erregungen leicht gegeneinander und ich keuchte gegen Victors Lippen.

Unsere Bewegungen wurden immer schneller, die Berührungen unserer Lippen feucht und unkontrolliert, ehe ich mit einem leisen Wimmern meinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Victor folgte mir kurze Zeit später und wir atmeten heftig.

Ich wollte den Kontakt zwischen unseren Körpern nicht unterbrechen, also lehnte ich mich näher an Victor heran, bedeckte seinen Hals mit Küssen. Ein leises Knurren stieg Victors Kehle empor, als er seine Hand energisch von meinem Oberschenkel löste, das Wasser mit einem kräftigen Schlag abstellte und mich schließlich ohne große Mühen hochhob.

Ich keuchte erschrocken auf, doch meine Beine schlangen sich automatisch um seine Hüften, als er mit mir die Dusche verließ und ohne uns abzutrocknen in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte. Er schmiss mich förmlich auf das Bett, was mich erschrocken aufkeuchen ließ, ehe er mit einem hungrigen Blick über mich kam.

Mit seinen Armen stützte Victor sich neben meinem Kopf ab, verschloss meine Lippen erneut mit den Seinen. Ich konnte nicht anders, als leise zu stöhnen. Mit seiner Zunge drang er nun in meinen Mund ein, erforschte jeden Winkel dort. Victor schob seine Knie zwischen meine Beine, öffnete sie so weit, bis unsere Unterleiber wieder aufeinander trafen.

Und selbst, wenn ich gerade einen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, so erregte mich diese Situation erneut.

Nicht nur die Tatsache, dass sich unsere feuchten, heißen Körper aneinander pressten, nein auch Victors Verhalten spornte meine Lust an. Er war sonst nie so besitzergreifend und ich fragte mich, an was das wohl liegen konnte.

Mein Partner löste seine Lippen von den meinen, doch sie blieben nicht untätig, er bewegte sie nun langsam an meinem Körper entlang. Meinen Kiefer, meinen Hals, mein Schlüsselbein, meine Brust, bis hinab zu meinem Nabel, wo er kurz mit seiner Zunge eintauchte. Dann widmete er sich den blauen Flecken über meinen Rippen, küsste erst sanft darüber, ehe er mit seiner Zunge darüber glitt und immer wieder leicht hinein biss.

Ein heiserer Schrei entkam meinen Lippen und ich presste mit meiner Hüfte nach oben, was uns beide laut Stöhnen ließ.

Victor richtete sich einen Moment auf, ließ mich keuchend und schwer atmend unter sich zurück, während er mit geschickten Fingern das Gleitgel aus seinem Nachtkästchen fischte. Mein Blick war auf seine Augen gerichtet und diese waren erfüllt von purem Verlangen und Lust brannte darin. Ein Feuer, dass auch auf mich überging, denn mehr als bereitwillig hob ich meine Hüften ein wenig an, damit er nun in mich eindringen konnte. Victor verteilte das Gel auf seinen Fingern, ehe er sie zwischen meine Pobacken gleiten ließ und langsam mit zwei seiner Fingerspitzen in mich eindrang.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, riss somit die kleine Wunde dort wieder auf. Meine Finger krallten sich in Victors freie Hand und er knurrte leise. Er beugte sich erneut zu mir nach unten, leckte über meine aufgesprungene Lippe, ehe ich ihm erneut Einlass gewährte. Nur allzu willig nahm er diese Einladung an, während er seine Finger immer wieder tief in mich gleiten ließ, mich öffnete und vorbereitete.

Ein heiserer Schrei rang sich erneut meine Kehle empor, als er mit einer Fingerspitze über meinen empfindlichsten Punkt strich. Immer und immer wieder strich er nun darüber und ich hatte das Gefühl, innerlich zu verbrennen und so überraschte mich der Verlust seiner Finger für einen Moment.

Victor war bereits wieder hart, als er nun seine feuchten Fingern über sein eigenes Glied gleiten ließ. Es war eines der wenigen Male, bei denen er auf ein Kondom verzichtete. Wir vertrauten einander genug, dass ich mir deswegen nun keine Sorgen machte, denn Victor war der Einzige, den ich so nah an mich heran ließ.

Während er sich nun positionierte, strich seine freie Hand sanft über meinen Bauch, meine Muskeln zuckten unter der neckenden Berührung, doch als Victor begann, nun langsam in mich einzudringen, bäumte ich mich auf und seine Hand hielt mich unten, sodass ich ihm nicht entwischen konnte.

Langsam schob er sich nun immer tiefer in mich, bis er ganz in mir war. Mein Atem ging schwer und als Victor begann, seine Hüften zu bewegen, waren unsere Augen fest aufeinander gerichtet. Ich verlor mich in den tiefen seiner blauen Iriden, gab mich vollständig meinem Verlangen hin und bewegte meine Hüften seinen Stößen entgegen. Victors Hände legten sich an meine Hüften, doch nicht, um mich aufzuhalten. Als sein Blick sich von mir löste und nach unten glitt, folgte ich ihm, stützte mich ein wenig auf meine Ellbogen hoch und stöhnte laut. Zu sehen, wie sein hartes Glied immer wieder in mich drängte brachte mich beinahe um den Verstand und auch ich war bereits wieder vollständig erregt.

Victors Stöße wurden immer schneller, immer härter. Eine seiner Hände löste sich von meiner Hüfte und legte sich um mein steifes Glied, pumpte es mit den Bewegungen seiner Hüften und ich fiel zurück in die Kissen.

Ich spürte, wie sich dieses ziehende Gefühl in meinem Unterleib ausbreitete, wie ich immer schneller an meinen Höhepunkt kam und ich wollte Victor noch bitten, langsamer zu machen, doch es war zu spät. Mit einem leisen Schrei kam ich zwischen unseren Körpern und ich konnte spüren, wie sich meine Muskeln immer wieder um Victor verengten, wie sie ihn laut zum Stöhnen brachten.

Er löste seine Hand nun von meinem Glied, legte sie wieder an meine Hüfte und stieß immer wieder in mich. Durch meinen eigenen Höhepunkt war ich ziemlich empfindlich und als er mich nun ein wenig anhob und dabei meine Prostata berührte, wimmerte ich leise.

Mit einem letzten Stoß drang er in mich, kam tief in mir.

Wir verharrten noch einen Moment in dieser Position, ehe Victor sich aus mir zurückzog und neben mir in die Kissen fiel. Sein Gesicht zierte ein breites Grinsen, als sein Finger über meinen Kiefer wanderte und er mich sanft küsste.

„Du solltest in Zukunft besser auf dich aufpassen Sherlock,“ hauchte er gegen meine Lippen. „Es macht mich rasend, dich so verletzt zu sehen.“

Meine Augenbraue wanderte ein wenig nach oben, bei dieser Bemerkung.

„Ja, wirklich?!“ hakte ich nach. „Rasend vor Wut oder rasend mit Lust?“

Victor lachte, ehe er mir einen weiteren Kuss aufdrückte.

„War dir das nicht Antwort genug, Sherlock?“ neckte er mich.

Der Ältere zog nun die Decke über uns und ich schmiegte mich wieder an den warmen Körper meines Freundes. Warum wir eigentlich duschen gegangen waren, war mir ein Rätsel. Jetzt waren wir wieder völlig verschwitzt und mussten später noch einmal gehen.

Doch jetzt wollte ich erste einmal in Victors warmer Umarmung liegen und ein wenig schlafen.

Es würde mit Sicherheit ein langer Tag und eine noch längere Nacht werden und bei diesem Gedanken lächelte ich leicht gegen Victors Haut, ehe ich dort einen kleinen Kuss platzierte und meine Augen schloss.


End file.
